1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and systems and more particularly to use of a temperature sensor on an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have typically relied on external temperature sensors located in the proximity of the processor package to provide temperature information for thermal control. The external temperature sensor provides the temperature information to logic external to the processor, which utilizes the sensed temperature to provide appropriate thermal control functions, e.g., turning a fan on and off.
It would be desirable to incorporate temperature sensing directly onto the integrated circuit whose temperature is being measured to provide a more accurate temperature measurement of the integrated circuit die. Further, it would be desirable to provide appropriate logic on the same integrated circuit whose temperature is being measured to evaluate that temperature measurement and provide appropriate signals capable of being utilized to provide thermal control functions directly or indirectly.